Fulfilling Fantasies
by Lamanta
Summary: Kyoko reading about a hot encounter between her crush "Ryuuga Hideki" and herself. Written for the Kink Meme! HET LEMON! Companion to Wished For Whispers. Ending may be sad.


**Title:** Fulfilling Fantasies  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kyoko reading about a hot encounter between her crush "Ryuuga Hideki" and herself. Written for the Kink Meme!  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> HET LEMON!  
><strong>Characters:<strong> L/Kyoko, minor mentioning of Kyoko's unnamed friend and Light  
><strong>Beta read:<strong> No  
><strong>Status:<strong>Completed

So, this is from the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal too. Requested was: _Uhh, any character x THE SECOND PERSON. i.e., "Light pins you to the floor and shoves himself into you, over and over, without mercy" or "L's breath is upon your neck and he drags his tongue along your skin, moving lower, finding every crevice and sweet spot until he is fucking you with his mouth" OR SOMETHING FUN LIKE THAT. Don't stop until we have all the characters, dear anons! (And don't stop even then!) _aka written for the same prompt as Wished For Whispers._  
><em>

_Fulfilling Fantasies_

Kyoko sits at her desk and slowly opens the letter her best friend gave her. She is worried because Mika had this strange glint in her eyes as she handed it to her. Kyoko already knows that it never bounds well for her when Mika gets that look. So she waits until her parents and younger siblings are asleep before even thinking about opening the letter.

She smoothes out the folded paper and then concentrates on the unique writing of her best friend.

"I know how worried you are that something happened to that freak you fancy." It began, skipping the more common "dear Kyoko" at the top and diving straight to the point. Just like her, Kyoko thinks and smiles fondly, until the actual meaning of the sentence catches up to her.

"OK, so after that awesome tennis match between him and Yagami even I have to admit that Ryuuga has some appeal. It still isn´t my cup of tea, though. But that doesn´t matter right now. I know you and you must be pinning for a live sign from him, after he vanished all those months ago, so I composed a little fictional meeting between the two of you to tide you over until he graces us poor students with his presence again.

No need to thank me; see it as an early birthday present! Here it goes:

You sit at your desk learning, like you always do, as the doorbell rings. Your mother opens and after a short while someone knocks on your door. Before you have the change to let the guest in the door opens and there stands Ryuuga Hideki in all his non glory. Like always he is dressed in a big white shirt, baggy jeans and appears unkempt. With his shoes standing downstairs he is bare-footed and you can see his long toes wriggling.

"You are always watching me." He states, before you get over your shock. Ryuuga steps now fully into your room and closes the door behind him. "I noticed and so I came." His hunched form invades the room as he speaks. "I got horny and don´t want to masturbate, so here is your chance with me."

Flustered and shocked you don´t know how to respond. Ryuuga smiles and advances while you are still sitting in your chair in front of your desk. He looms over you and seems to wait for an answer but you are still trying to comprehend what the hell is going on. Giving up waiting he continues his monologue.

"So I figured that I simply do what I want and if you are uncomfortable with anything you can always tell me to stop."

Still uncomprehending you watch him. The bags under his eyes are as deep as ever and the sight of him makes your heart flutter. Despite not having talked to Ryuuga even once you missed him. His strange mannerisms had grown on you while you were watching him on campus and his forward and sudden behaviour now is leaving you overwhelmed and confused.

He falls to his knees and takes one of your sock covered feet in his big hands. Massaging the sole of your foot and tracing the ankle he steadily makes his way up the leg. You are still in your school uniform, so besides the miniskirt (and underwear) nothing is in his way. Ryuuga's breath steers the faint hairs on your skin as his lips kisses your knee.

You gasp and jerk in shock. Opening your mouth the words you want to say die in your throat as he stares at you with his unblinking eyes. Probably waiting for your rejection or acceptance before going further. But you are once again staying mute and he smiles, bestows your knee with another kiss and lays his hands on top of your thigh, taking the silence as a "keep on going."

His proximity sends a thrill of anticipation through your body, accumulating in your stomach. You are nervous and not knowing how to react is making you insecure, but a tiny part of you is content with the situation. Is waiting for Ryuuga to seduce you and hoping that nothing will interrupt this singular experience for you.

Slowly, inch for inch he lifts your short skirt up your legs, licking the exposed skin from knee on up and finishing at the top with a kiss.

Your breath accelerates and your pulse speeds up as you look down upon him, seeing him kneeling in between your legs, wild black hair brushing your thighs and face hidden underneath your skirt. You gasp as curious fingers brush against your underwear. Unconsciously you open up your legs wider for him. Inviting Ryuuga to keep going and so his fingers become more forward, teasing you mercilessly through the fabric of your panties, which are getting wet.

You close your eyes and a moan escapes your lips. Ryuuga chuckles and the movement brings his face against your centre which in turn makes you moan louder. And now he begins lapping at your panty, making use of his agile tongue by making it run over the fabric and teasingly licking the skin beneath in short, wet strokes.

You start trembling when his dexterous fingers grab the fabric and pull it down over your legs, forcing him to move momentarily from his spot in between to take the pants off. As soon as Ryuuga has the undergarment discarded he positions himself under your skirt again.

The soft puffs of air he exhales give you a short warning before he starts to eat you out for real. His nose is buried in your folds, brushing against your clit and rubbing it while his whole face moves against you as he licks and laps at you with his tongue, making it twist and turn as to explore everything you have to hide. You quiver under Ryuuga's touch, searching with your fingers for something to hold on to and ending up with them clenching your skirt, making its fabric ride up your stomach.

Your mind is slowly spiralling out of control. Concentrating only on the male between your legs and no longer capable of keeping track of your thoughts you find yourself quivering under his touch. Pleasure is building up inside of you.

The skirt now out of the way you open your eyes you to see Ryuuga's face buried between your legs, his own eyes shut as he suddenly starts nuzzling your thigh and begins to use his fingers on you again. At first taking only one but shortly thereafter increasing it to two he lets his long fingers enter you, letting you become accustomed to the feel of something inside you.

You begin to sweat as the temperature seems to rise several degrees. Gasping for breath you feel every movement Ryuuga makes with his hands.

He lavishes your thigh with kisses and observes your reactions to the sensations he invokes in you with wide open eyes. Looking up at you from his still kneeling position Ryuuga captures your gaze and smirking slightly he starts tracing your pleasure spot with his thumb as his two fingers deep inside you start to twist around, loosening you up.

You jerk and nearly fall out of your chair, but Ryuuga holds you up with his free hand. He takes advantage of the opportunity and unbuttons your blouse, letting it fall open to show of your bosom. He does not touch but simply stares at your breasts while sending pleasurable tingles up your belly with his fingers.

Your mouth must be hanging open with all the panting you do and your eyes feel heavy. You want to close them, but his gaze does not allow you to look away, leaving your lids at half mast. You feel excited and turned on, not sure as to what to expect from this whole surreal experience but not wanting to stop it.

Apparently noticing your full acceptance Ryuuga bestows you with another kiss and slowly withdraws his fingers from your vagina. You moan at the loss but he ignores the protest and takes your still cramped up hands, making your fingers let go of your skirt. Kissing the inside of your wrist.

You did not know how sensitive your wrists were before, and seeing your reaction he kisses them once more.

He stands up, revealing a bulge in the front of his trousers and looks at you with yearning. You remember his words at the beginning, telling you that he was horny and wanted to get off the right way. Now, seeing his still covered erection you realize all the implications that statement holds. You gulp.

"You can still say no." He tells you in a deep voice, hunching forward in that way of his and partly concealing his arousal.

You shake your head "no" and stand up on wobbly legs.

Reaching out with your hands, you run your fingers through his unruly hair. Ryuuga closes his eyes at the touch and sighs.

But you are still hot and bothered and your legs won't hold you up much longer, so you stumble forward, leaning against him and burying your head in his white sweater. His arms come around you to hold you closer as you press your body against his, trembling once more as you feel his covered erection brush against your thighs. You wriggle a bit to get it to brush up against your centre and nearly fall down as it does and all the strength leaves you legs.

Ryuuga chuckles again and keeps you up with his arms, slowly steering both of you to the bed standing in the corner of your room.

Reaching it he sits on top of the covers and pulls you down into his lap. You lean your head on his shoulder, taking in his aroused scent and letting his hands explore your body. At first he slides of your blouse, leaving you only in your bra and skirt. He quickly wipes of his face with it, getting rid of the last traces of your juice on his lips, and starts kissing you neck. Nibbling on the sensitive skin on your throat and humming against your ear, creating goose bumps with every touch.

You shudder and cling on to him, pressing once more against his crotch and enjoying the surprised gasp he exhales at the contact. Now it is his turn to tremble beneath you, as slowly you rub yourself against him. His fingers are clenching your waist and a needy sound forms in his throat.

Pressing his face into the side of yours Ryuuga starts kissing you from the ear on slowly down to the mouth, nibbling at the skin of your cheek. Upon reaching your lips he devours them. With every swirl of his tongue he makes you loose your mind a bit more. Ryuuga is a skilled kisser, stroking the inside of your mouth and finding the sensitive spots there in short order. Trailing his tongue against yours and moaning provocatively to let the vibrations travel through to you.

His fingers are once more playing with your clit and you have to break the kiss to force air back into your lungs. The pleasure you feel makes everything hazy and leaves you with a yearning for more.

Ryuuga's fingers leave you alone to quickly reach into his pocket, retrieving a condom, and to open his fly, freeing his straining arousal. There is no underwear in the way to restrict it so it stands up proudly and very erect before you. Giving his penis a few quick strokes he groans and wriggles free of his trousers, leaving them bunched up at his knees. Now you sit in top of Ryuuga's thighs, feeling his bare skin beneath you.

He kisses you again, stealing your breath and fanning your arousal. Making you quiver with every brush of his tongue against yours. You are on the edge, fidgeting to get more of Ryuuga, his hands, _anything_to ease the need you feel for him.

You press yourself into him, bunching up your skirt between your stomach and his erection, but it still is not enough. You want him. This enigmatic, eccentric person you barely know, who is driving you wild with his fingers and tongue. You need him now, and grasping Ryuuga's sweater with your fingers you try to blend into him to get all of him into _you_so he can give you the pleasure you seek.

Ryuuga strokes your bare back calmingly as he lifts your skirt out of the way of his penis. With few, practised movements he puts on the condom and grabbing your hips with his strong hands he lifts you up. You try to support yourself with your wobbly knees as he positions himself beneath you.

Again Ryuuga looks at you as if to ask one final time for permission but you don't want to wait any longer so you shut him up with a kiss before he can open his mouth fully. Concentrating on the kiss you lose control of your knees, slowly sinking down unto Ryuuga's arousal, guided by his hands.

There is a sharp stab of pain as you take him in.

Ryuuga moans and with trembling hands he keeps you close. He takes in deep breaths and shudders as his hips jerk upwards in diminutive thrusts. His wide eyes have a glazed sheen in them as he looks at you and a few strands of his wild hair are stuck to his head from the perspiration. With his mouth slightly open he looks tempting and debauched at once.

You breathe in deeply to steady yourself and as the ache vanishes a new feeling of fullness coupled with the sensation of being connected with Ryuuga on a basic, primal level curses through your belly to your brain and into your toes.

You blink and everything around you seems to be vibrating until you notice that it is you who is moving. Up and down and the only thing holding you up seems to be Ryuuga who is gasping and moaning as you ride him and watches you witch fascination. You want to kiss him again so you lean into him, searching for his mouth, but the motion brings your clit into contact with his stomach and you forget about the kiss as pleasure surges through you.

And then Ryuuga's fingers are once more playing with you there, driving you wild. Loosing the last hold you had on you cognitive abilities you simple shudder and move with him, clinging to him while he rubs and pierces you.

The desire builds up.

You can feel it getting stronger and stronger.

More and more pleasure coils in your stomach, waiting to burst free.

As Ryuuga's upwards thrusts grow irregular and harder needy sounds escape him and you think _he must be coming_but it does not matter because you are coming too and you shudder under the onslaught of your orgasm, clinging to him as you both groan and moan and tremble all over while gasping for air."

There the letter ends and Kyoko is left sitting at her desk, squirming in her chair with damp pants on. It seems unusual hot in her room.

She looks at Mika's letter again and blushing furiously hides it in the drawer. Kyoko's heart is beating fast and she fells guiltily pleased by what she had just read, while dreading the moment Ryuuga ever found out. Even if the chance of him discovering it are very slim.

Nonetheless she promises herself, that the next time she sees him she will ask him out.

The next day Mika only smiles mischievously at her while Kyoko gets an embarrassed blush and tries to look at her reprimanding but ends up smiling shyly.

A few days after that Kyoko sees Yagami on the campus for the first time in months. Gathering her courage she approaches him.

"Excuse me, but you are Ryuuga's friend, right?" she addresses him. For a brief moment he looks bewildered, as if he does not know whom she is talking about, but then a secretive smile befalls his features. He gives her a nod to answer the question.

"Do you know when he will return to To-Oh?" She asks feeling herself blush up to the roots of her hair.

He looks at her once more in a strange way.

"I'm sorry." Yagami finally says. "But he passed away a few days ago."

**FIN**


End file.
